


Wildflowers

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Buzz and Jessie make love in a meadow, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Lion King (1994) References, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “There is something to be said of this kind of isolation. Just you and I, with nature: the sky and these varying species of wildflowers as our only companions.”





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any, Art or Lit Fill   
> A Disney couple lying in a field of wildflowers, just the two of them together. Sex is up to you."

A beautiful summer day prefaced the decision for the couple to lie together in a meadow of wildflowers. It was not terribly hot where going outside was just not enjoyable but rather warm and pleasant with clouds gliding across the blue sky. Plus, there was a light breeze causing the flowers around them to dance lightly around the couple.

“You know, I wasn’t sure this would be enjoyable,” Buzz said, lying on his side, elbow on the ground, hand resting on his chin and cheek. 

Jessie, lying on her back, turned and smiled at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

“But,” Buzz continued, and leaned forward carefully to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. “There is something to be said of this kind of isolation. Just you and I, with nature: the sky and these varying species of wildflowers as our only companions.”

Jessie liked the way he worded that: it was kind of poetic, in his own way. 

“You’re saying you enjoy this?” Jessie asked. 

“I do. It’s just beautiful. Everything about this setting, and especially the company— you, is spectacular.”

Jessie, who had been lying on her back turned on her side and faced Buzz. “I’m digging on the company, too,” she said. 

Buzz pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her and they lay together, in a tight embrace, in silence. 

“You hear that?” Buzz murmured.

“Hmm?” Jessie said.

“No loud engines, no city sounds, no crowds,” Buzz said softly. “No distractions, no worries.” He then paused and then added, “Hakuna Matata.”

Jessie gave a sigh. “I knew you were going to say that,” she said. “That last part.”

Buzz smiled at her. Then, he kissed her softly on her lips.

“You know what else?” Buzz asked.

“What baby?”

“It’s so peaceful here,” Buzz said.

“You kinda said that earlier, but without that specific word,” Jessie pointed out.

“We could probably fall asleep here,” Buzz said.

“Or frolic together.”

“I’m not quite frolicking material.”

“But you’re here though,” Jessie whispered. 

She gently pushed him on his back in an attempt to start something, and they rolled together a few times until she was lying on top of him, her legs in between Buzz’s legs.

“Hello,” Buzz said.

She leaned down to kiss him, her groin pressing against him.

“Mmm,” Jessie said as she pulled away. “Are you aroused Buzz?” She leaned into whisper in his ear. “I can feel you.”

She then pulled away, and grinned at him.

“You want to?” Buzz asked.

“What? Make love?”

“Or is doing that here too much?” he replied.

She leaned down to kiss him again, softly, but not roughly, but passionately. 

“Why not? This setting is beautiful, and so is our love,” Jessie whispered against his ear. 

She kissed his ear softly, going to his cheek, his neck, enjoying the fact that Buzz held onto her as she did this. His hand slowly trailed to the front waistband of her pants, pulling them away from her skin, and then putting his hand down her pants until— Jessie stopped kissing his chin and the air from her gasp touched his face. 

He loved the look on her face and loved making eye contact with Jessie as he gently touched her clitoris and rubbed her slit. 

“I can feel you too,” Buzz said. “And you feel aroused.” 

Jessie dived in, kissing his neck, and moaned.

“You can make anything sound really hot,” Jessie whispered breathily. 

“Yes,” Buzz said. 

She felt his fingers press against her genitals, and one finger parted her lips, and two fingers enter her, and his thumb press against her clit. She pressed down against him and kissed his still shirt-clothed chest.

“You keep doing that and you’ll have to go without a shirt. I’ll rip it off,” Jessie murmured. She sighed.

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Buzz said. She felt him gently retract both fingers out of her body, and he saw her look of slight disappointment but when he grabbed her pants and with her underwear, pulled down, she grinned.

And he loved the fact that when she felt the breeze make contact with her genitals in the wide open space, she gasped. 

She watched Buzz toss his shirt off and then lied next to her. She turned to him and kissed his bare chest, while her hands touched, caressed, and occasionally rubbed his chest all the while, her legs wrapped around one of his legs and she pressed against the fabric of his pants.

He had reacted by soft groans, the occasional gasp of her name, caressing her upper body (he had managed to get the clasps of her bra undone in the melee—her shirt still on), and running his hands through her hair.

“Mmm,” Jessie murmured, pressing against him.

“You’re humping my leg, Jessie,” Buzz murmured. 

Not moving from her spot straddling his legs, she sat up and grinned at him. 

“Oh, you know you like that,” Jessie whispered.

She paused and felt the clasps of her bra graze her back.

“Did you undo my bra?”

The look on Buzz’ face was of smug satisfaction that probably would have translated to “Oh, yeah, baby.”

Jessie simply shrugged before throwing her shirt off over her head, leaving her naked in this wildflower field, and then leaned down to grasp Buzz’s pants.

Buzz pushed her hands away to pull down his pants himself before grabbing her waist and saying “hold on” which she did, and flipped over with her, so that she lie on the ground amongst the flowers, slightly underneath and watched as she wiggled out of his pants. She grabbed onto his cock firmly, surprising him when she finally saw that it was out in the open, even rubbing it. 

Her other hand grabbed onto his shoulder and the back of his neck, holding on to amounts of his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Are you okay?” Buzz asked.

“Mmm,” Jessie said. He felt her stroke him and he finally pressed himself against her, his mouth against her shoulder.

“Jess,” Buzz murmured, moaning. “I want you.”

“Good. I want you too.”

She sighed when she felt Buzz rub her slit softly, teasing her with his finger and she held onto his cock, not letting go. Then she felt another of his hands join her hand at his cock.

Jessie’s green eyes met Buzz’s beautiful blues. Two smiling nods. And then, ultimate intimacy.

As he thrust slowly and gently, he kissed her softly on her lips, and touched her body. 

“You feel so good, Buzz,” Jessie whispered, holding onto him, pushing back against him.

One hand took her hand, not wanting to let go, and to look at only her. The flowers and scenery suddenly became lower priority.

Their free hands danced across their bodies, holding tight, rubbing, and caressing all while they made love in this meadow on a beautiful summer day. He kept his face close to her face, his hot breath against her, his hand tweaking her breast, his lips all over her face. Her hand touching his face and his chest and arms.

In this isolated wildflower meadow, the only actual sounds was of two people together, showing how much they loved each other, as they slowly reached completion together, further making this meadow peaceful, beautiful, and wonderful.


End file.
